1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bottle rack comprising shelves having on one side cavities located side by side in a direction transverse to the direction of the length of the shelves for receiving the bottles and having spacing members arranged between the shelves.
2. Prior Art
Such a rack is known from French Pat. No. 1,572,510. In this known construction the spacing members are formed by partitions of rectangular section, which can be disposed only at those places where the shelves have matching, flat parts.